


Criminal

by kperdida



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kperdida/pseuds/kperdida
Summary: 7 boys in a reformatory. Each of them with their crime, united by destiny. Jaebum and Mark are best friends that see in new students comfort to their hearts, tormented by their mysterious past.





	1. Prologue

Jinyoung was sitting in the hard chair of Jongno’s police station for at least 4 hours. His back was hurting but he couldn’t complain, staying in the cell with the drunks that wouldn’t stop staring and insulting him would be a lot worse. He didn’t know if the guards were ignoring the behavior or didn’t listen to it, probably both, since they were eating ramen while watching a soccer match in a handheld TV and cursing every player, opponent or not. He heard his stomach growl, the last time he had eaten was in the previous day but it was worth it. Better him here than her.  
Jackson was looking inexpressibly at the teardrops running down the window. He still couldn’t believe he was at this bus, everything went wrong so fast. The last 24 hours passed through your head like a flash, and made him slightly dizzy, forcing him to lean his head against the window and close his eyes when guilt started rising in his body, expanding to every nerve in his body. The bus had already stopped but he didn’t have the strength to open his eyes to where he was. But when he heard the door open e feet climbing the stairs he slowly opened them to see a boy with dark hair and pale skin gazing ahead with a confused look, like he had gotten lost on the way to college.  
Jackson saw him walk carefully and seat uncomfortably stiff in the only available seat on the bus, right next to him. The boy crossed his legs, resting his hands on his knees, forcing Jackson to come closer to the window and hide his face in his hood. Suddenly he felt the guilt suffocating him and sucked a deep breath, feeling silent tears falling from his swollen eyes. After a few moments he felt a hesitant hand in his shoulder.  
" Sorry to bother you but I wanted to present myself, I’m Park Jinyoung. I don’t know where are they taking us and I would like to at least know somebody there, what’s your name?"  
Jackson quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and answered with a voice ever huskier than the usual:  
"Jackson Wang. We’re going to a reformatory, I don’t know the name. They said they were going to give more instructions there."  
"It’s called Hodory Reformatory" they heard a voice ahead of them say. A thin boy with greyish hair was staring at them while chewing gun "Is a shitty place in the end of the world where they make the students their maids. But it’s still better than jail, right? I’m Cobra by the way."  
"Cobra?" asks Jinyoung.  
"That’s how they call me, but my real name is Bambam."  
"I heard about you, you used to deal in Ewha, right? My brother Jason used to deal in Sinchon." Jackson said  
"Oh yes, Jason. It’s a shame we lost him, Jungwan can’t bring in college students as well alone."  
Jackson cringed when heard the second name and hid his face the hoodie again ignoring Bambam, that grimaces.  
"So you are here because you were caught with drugs?" Jinyoung asks, not wanting to leave the uncomfortable silence in the air.  
"No, I was set up. I did a favor for a guy I knew since I was a kid but ended up being stabbed in the back. The asshole rated me when was arrested to get a deal..."  
Bambam is interrupted by the blunt stop of the bus, that makes him loose his balance and almost fall to the ground.  
"We’re here brats, everybody get off silently and make a line next to the door" the driver gets up and says with a slightly disgusted look in his face.  
Everybody gets up and get their bags, dragging their feet while getting off the bus.  
"Welcome to Hodori Reformatory, where we believe that through discipline and community work we can enable you to coexist peacefully in society again" a tall man with round glasses said flatly when the line was fully formed "My name is Lee Kangchul and I’m the counsellor here. Your classes will start tomorrow at 9am and will go until 5pm, and that's everyday. The breakfast is served at 8am sharp, the lunch at midday and dinner at 6pm. The food is prepared by the own students, that will be divided in community work groups that will also be responsible for cleaning the exterior and interior areas of the Reformatory" he said with his eyes fixed ahead, completely uninterested in the students "The dormitories are in that building to the right, the cafeteria is in the middle and the classrooms to the left. The gym is behind the dorms and the use of it is prohibited without the supervision of a teacher or a school security officer. You can go now unpack, the list of your roomates is in the room’s door."  
Jackson, Jinyoung and Bambam took their stuff and went in the direction of the dorms along with the rest of the students but distancing themselves to avoid the confusion being formed in the hallway. Jackson, that was a little behind of the rest of the group, bumps into a boy.  
"Oh, I’m sorry."  
Bambam, after hearing the familiar voice, quickly turns back in anger:  
"What the hell are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 1

P.O.V Mark

Mark slowly walked through the cold and dark hallway with his hands in his pockets with his best friend, Jaebum, by his side. His head started buzzing, with thoughts all mixed up with random images and loose words, making him loose his steps. Feeling dizzy, Mark falls on his knees, feeling the pain of the sudden shock, and puts his hands on his ears, trying to get away from it all. He just wanted to be at peace for a change, he couldn’t stand having to go through that everyday. Jaebum sees the scene and quickly goes help his friend, kneeling in front of him and taking Mark’s hands off his ears.  
“Mark, look at me” Jaebum uses one of his hands to lift the friend’s chin “Calm down, take a deep breath, stop thinking about it, it’s over now. Mark, we can’t go back and undid what we’ve done.”  
The younger one lowered his head when reminded himself of everything that happened with him and Mark. He got sad everytime he saw his friend like this, he wished he could him him in another way, for him to actually get better.  
“JB you’re doing it again, stop it. I’m gonna be fine, I promise, now lift me up” Jaebum looked at his friend that reached out to him with a small smile in his face. Jaebum took his hand and got up, bringing Mark along.  
“So you know that now I have to take you to the nurse’s office to take your pills, right?” Jaebum said glancing at his friend who rolled his eyes.  
They continued walking on the long hallway when they saw a small agglomeration and came closer to see what was going on.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” they heard a scream that echoed through the reformatory and saw a greyish hair push against the wall a taller kid with black hair, while holding the collar of his shirt “I’m not asking again Yugyeom, I know you were the one that rated me out, I thought I could trust you! We were friends!  
“It’s impressive how Yugyeom is always getting in trouble, even with the guy that just arrived here” Mark heard his friend say and let out a nervous laugh, turning his attention back to the two arguing boys.  
“That’s bullshit Bambam! You were the one that screwed me over in the first place, and if you didn’t none of this would have happened and we both wouldn’t be here!” the taller one yelled back, pushing the boy away from him.

\----- 

Mark was watching everything carefully, occasionally exchanging some laughs with Jaebum, when he suddenly felt that was being watched. He looked around and saw a boy staring at him, and felt an uneasy feeling building inside him. He put a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, who immediately turned to him.  
“What happened?” he said worried.  
“Can we leave? I’m feeling uncomfortable.”  
“Sure, we have to go anyway. I almost forgot about your medicine...”  
Mark rolled his eyes, he hated going to the nurse’s office. He would only go because it’s a condition of his sentence, but he never took the medicine, he didn’t like the numbness it made him feel. So he pretended to swallow them and flushed them in the toilet later.  
“JB,” he called his friend with urgency in his voice, suddenly stopping after they had distanced themselves from the agglomeration “There was a guy staring at me back there” he put a hand on the nape of his neck before continuing in a low voice “Did I behave badly? Do you think he noticed something? That I’m…” Mark’s voice was trembling so much he stopped himself, his heart was beating so fast that he felt it was gonna burst “Different?”  
Jaebum wanted to fall apart hearing those words coming out of this friend’s mouth, and seeing how nervous he was. He couldn’t stand seeing him like this, for him and himself. So he stopped in from of the boy and held his shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes.  
“Mark you were normal back there ok? Just breathe, everything is alright.” When he saw that the older one was breathing normally once again he pulled him into a hug, and felt him rest his chin in his shoulder. “Calm down, if you stay all worked up like this you may loose control and I know you don’t want that, right?” he felt his friend denying with his head and relax in his arms, and he finally relaxed too.

 

P.O.V Jinyoung

Jinyoung was standing in the circle of people around Bambam and Yugyeom, that were arguing so loud that he could swear his ears would bleed later.  
“Hey, stop! Break this up now!” Jinyoung was brought back from his thoughts when he saw Jackson holding Bambam’s fist back. “We just got here, you want to get punished already?”  
Unamused by the end of the fight, he decided to walk around a little and look around, he liked to watch at everything around him. His gaze was specially attracted to a boy that watched the fight from afar, with hair as black as ebony, skin as white as white and lips as red as blood, and he emotionlessly laughed when realized that he had just compared the boy with Snow White. He didn’t realize how long he was staring at him until the boy turned and looked at him back, with a look that he swore that was frightened.  
He then saw the boy call his friend that was standing next to him, who immediately turned looking worried and hugged him affectionately after hearing what the boy said. Were they boyfriends? Or just friends? Why did the boy look nervous?  
He shook his head trying to push away these thoughts, why did he want to know about the well-being of an unknown person?

\----

Jinyoung picked up his bag and left without being noticed. He started to walk through the long hallway distractedly looking for his dorm when he stumbles on something and almost falls. When he looks down, he realizes that the thing was a feet and that his owner, a tall boy with black hair and lots of piercings on his ears, was looking daggers at him from his place leaned on the wall, while playing with his lip piercing with his tongue.  
“Weren’t you the one staring at Mark earlier? You just got here and stares at your hyungs? Who do you think you are?” he says, with his voice ice cold.  
“What?” Jinyoung answers surprised. Then he reconizes him: he was the boy that he saw hugging the frightened boy, who was called Mark apparently. “Oh… I didn’t… It wasn’t my intention…” He tries to apologize, only to be sharply cut by the boy.  
“Whatever, just stay out of our way” he pushes the younger boy out of his way and walks down the hall, slowly leaving Jinyoung’s eyesight.  


\----

After the threat, Jinyoung composes himself and keep looking for his dorm, walking quickly to avoid other unpleasant people, but stops himself when hears a distant voice call him.  
“Jinyoung!” He sees Jackson’s figure at the end of the hall, pointing to what seemed to be the last room "You’re with me and some dude called Youngjae."  
He quickly got to the bedroom and realized that it was smaller than the others he had glanced, that had two bunk beds. This one only had one bunk bed and one bed, because the ceiling had some weird inclination, that also made their window smaller. The only thing that saved this room from being totally claustrophobic was a skylight that was installed.  
“I hope he’s nice, because this bedroom sucks” Jinyoung says, sighing and throwing his stuff in the top bunk to climb on it after, since the bottom was already occupied by Jackson and the bed had the belongings of the unknown roommate.  
“It’s not like I expected a 5 star room anyway, we are in a reformatory after all” Jackson said, lying in the hard mattress “What time is it? I’m hungry”  
Jinyoung mindlessly looked at his watch and felt a sting in his heart when saw the small crack in the watch’s crystal. He remembered how he was annoyed with his sister when she threw it on the floor in the middle of a nocturnal outbreak, when he was too small to understand that she didn’t mean it. That she didn’t want to to break the watch that was one of his few memories of their father. He recorded how the yelled at her until he noticed that she was crying because she had dug her nails so hard in her hands that they started bleeding, staining the bed’s sheet.  
“You’re not gonna answer?” Jackson rolled his eyes and got yo “Ok then, I’m gonna take a walk, if you wanna come with me… Or continue staring blankly, I don’t care”  
“Wait!” Jinyoung said, jumping out of his bed trying to push away the painful memories. He followed the colleague out of the stuffy room, closing the door behind him. “It’s 5:30PM, we have half an hour to kill before dinner begins.”  
“Let’s walk around until then, just don’t get yourself in trouble till then, I don’t wanna keep having to break up fights… By the way, when were you born?  
“99.”  
“Me too. That means we can treat each other like friends, right?”  
“Of course” Jinyoung smiled, feeling his cheeks hurt a little at the movement, it’s been awhile since he last smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We forgot to tell you guys that this is a reformatory for young adults too so some of the characters will be underage and some won’t. We also changed their age gap, making Mark and Jaebum with 20, Jackson, Jinyoung and Youngjae with 19 and Bambam and Yugyeom with 18, in korean age.  
> To the jackbum stans we will have lots of that next chapter <3  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, please tell us what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, it turns out that translating takes a lot longer than I thought it would! But I did my best and I hope you guys enjoy it, and after it please tell me what you think ^^

P.O.V Jackson  
Jackson heard his feet smashing the greyish lawn in every step he took. He began wondering how much work it would it take to cut all that grass and already knew what chore he didn’t want to do. Maybe the less awful one would be in the kitchen, but he couldn’t even chop vegetables, his brother was the one who used to cook in his house. Maybe he would be better at cleaning, but who was he kidding, he wasn’t good at anything. He would be a burden and bother to everybody that would work with him.   
Trying to push away the sadness that was becoming too well known to him, Jackson sighs heavily, passing his hand through his blond hair while looking around and taking in the land of the reformatory. The buildings were low and uneven and everything smelt like mold and abandon. Because that was what everyone here was, abandoned. By their families, by their friend, by the government.  
The only thing that stood out was the big gymnasium located in the very end of the campus, in a particularly forgotten area with a neglected lawn and fence behind it separating it from the woods. It was the only area that brought out any interest in him, because it reminded him of the days when he would spend all his afternoons after class playing basketball with his friends, when Jason still lived with them and took care of him and their baby brother.   
Before he left them and Jackson started having to make a bunch of sacrifices, the first one being school and practicing sports, until he reached the point where he had to give up his believes and do whatever it takes to survive.

\-----

Jackson felt Jinyoung looking curiously at him, feeling that he wanted to start a conversation but didn’t know how to. He was an interesting kid, almost having a shiny aura of innocence around him, protecting him from all the grudge and hurt that were shared by all the individuals that lived a criminal life. People that were haunted all the time by their nightmares, also known as their lives.  
“Let’s wait ‘til the door opens, there’s not much to see in this place” Jackson says, sitting in the grass next to the door. They sat in silence for a little while, Jackson feeling the rising unrestness of Jinyoung, who would glance at him at times, opening his mouth as if he were to speak something but then closing it again, losing his courage.  
“Just spit it out, for Christ’s sake” Jackson says bothered by all that mental conflict that seemed to be happening in the younger’s head.  
“What did you do to end up here?” he blurts out, widening his eyes when he realises that he had actually asked such a personal question to a unknown person. “You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to but it’s because you said that thing about us being friends and…”  
“I robbed a store and was caught.” Jackson answers emotionless. That wasn’t even half of the story, but hopefully was enough to satisfy Jinyoung’s curiosity.  
“That’s all? But did you have a gun, were you alone...?”  
“I don’t like to talk about it”  
“Oh! I’m sorry, my mom always used to say that I didn’t know when stop talking…”  
“It’s OK” Jackson cuts him, not wanting to hear him chattering again “What about you? What did you do? Because you don’t look guilty so either you’re innocent or you’re a sociopath and in that case I take back my saying about us being friends” he says, cracking up a small smile.  
Jinyoung laughs briefly before taking a deep breath and answering.  
“I think it’s more the first option… But I’m an accomplice, so I’m not completely free of charge.”  
“But no one gets sent here because is an accomplice.”  
“It’s because I took the guilt.”  
“And why would you do that?”  
“Because the person who committed the crime was also innocent, maybe even more than me. And I knew it would be best for everyone if I were the one punished, not her.”  
“Her? Don’t tell me you did this because of a girlfriend…”  
“No!” Jinyoung quickly denies “It was my sister.”  
Jackson gulped. What could he say after that? He’d also gone through a lot for his younger brother but take the guilt of a crime you didn’t commit? Wasn’t that a little too much? After all, everyone has to deal with the consequences of their actions, you can’t protect your family from everything. Jason had thought him this in the most harsh way. He decided not to pry anymore, seeing the sad smile that appeared on Jinyoung’s face after talking even so briefly about his sister.

P.O.V Jaebum

Jaebum slowly walked with Mark in the direction of the cafeteria. Today’s incident still replayed in his head, and he felt worry bubbling up inside him. Why was Mark still feeling ill? Maybe it was time to switch his medicine? But he didn’t even know if he actually took his current one. Jaebum had already tried to talk to him about it, but the topic was always shot down and he ignored for several minutes. If there’s something Mark hates, is his condition. And if there’s something Jaebum hates is too see him get paranoid every time he thought someone noticed that he was different.  
And it was to prevent him from any future bothers that he had stressed himself with that new kid that was staring at Mark earlier. The kid that probably didn’t mean any harm, but Jaebum didn’t want anyone hurting Mark, purposefully or not. Hell is full of good intentions.  
When approaching the cafeteria he sees the kid again, this time chatting with a blond kid he had never seen before. The last one was wearing an oversized grey hoodie and black jeans and was weirdly appealing. Jaebum saw them get up and get inside of the cafeteria when were called by a student responsible for the kitchen that had just opened the door.  
“Who are you looking at?” Mark asked, trying to decipher the figures that had entered the cafeteria.  
“Nobody, let’s go.”

\----- 

Jaebum was laughing at some lame joke that Youngjae had said while discreetly searching for a particular blond head in that ocean of teenages dressed in different tones of black. He found him again sitted next to the kid that had stared at Mark earlier, but this time he was calmly chatting with the boy that had fought with Yugyeom. Wow, he sure had the best companies! He thought feeling weirdly bitter.  
“Jaebum hyung?” he looked ahead and saw that Yugyeom was calling him, waving his hand so close to Jaebum’s face that it was almost touching his nose, while flashing him a irreverent smile. Jaebum pushed his hand away with a little more strength than necessary and was about to put him down when he had an idea.  
“Sorry, I was just looking around and found the table of your aggressor, it’s that one close to the buffet, right?”  
“What?” Yugyeom looks at the said direction and snorts “Yeah that’s him, but why do you wanna know about that bastard?”  
“Just to know if he’s gonna be a threat… And do you know those guys with him?”  
“The blond was the one that got in the middle of the fight, and I don’t know the other one. But I swear, if it wasn’t for that dwarf I would have beaten the hell of Bambam!”  
“You actually should thank him for saving you from detention, it’s the first day of the newbies and you’re already getting in fights, seriously Kyum…” Youngjae says rolling his eyes.  
“And if he didn’t stop it our maknae probably would have had his ass kicked…” Mark says, giving a high pitched laugh.  
“Oh, so now you are on their side? If you knew what Bam did… You know what? I’m gonna go back to the dorms” the olders try to hold their laugh when see the maknae getting angry after being picked at.  
Yugyeom was getting up when he sees mr. Lee entering through the door with a white megaphone at hand. He stops in front of the buffet, signaling for all the students that were serving themselves to sit down. He brings the megaphone and start speaking as flatly as ever.  
“The community work groups were already decided. They are in this list that will be attached to the message board so when you’re done you can slowly approach it to see your obligations. And just remembering that this isn’t summer camp so no, you will not be able to change your chores.” he says tiredly, as if he couldn’t stand always having to repeat the same speech  
“Everyone is here because of a court order and is serving a sentence so if you fail to do your obligations you will be punished with correctional measures. Don’t underestimate us. Bon appetit!”

\----

Jaebum played with his lip piercing uninterested in the counsellor’s speech. He knows that may students could find that cold way and the sarcastic words of Lee Kangchul frightening but he didn’t feel intimidated at all. Truth be spoken, the thought he was kind of pathetic, having to boss around a bunch of juvenile offenders to feel superior. Youngjae and Yugyeom quickly finish their meal and leave to see their groups, hoping out loud to not end up in the external cleaning.   
Jaebum forces himself to take longer, knowing that Mark didn’t do well in crowds, much less in crowds that would repeatedly yell in content or disappointment after seeing their names on the list. When he saw that the agglomeration had finally dispersed, Jaebum pokes Mark who was mindlessly playing with his food, and they got up to see the message board.   
He considers taking the longer way that would make him pass close to the table where the blond boy was seating, but the didn’t wanna risk Mark recognizing the boy next to him and becoming ill again. So he takes the quicker way, with Mark following him closely. He arrives first and as soon as he reads the list he begins to feel his rage rising.  
“That old motherfucker…” Jaebum starts swearing under his breath, cursing at mr. Lee with enthusiasm.  
“What is it, JB?” Mark asks confused, but then he sees his name on the internal cleaning list and Jaebum’s in the kitchen he immediately understands the cause of his friend’s distress. It was him, again. “Jaebum calm down is not the end of the world, I can handle…”  
“Mark!” Jaebum says, with an ice cold voice that shuts him up immediately “You say that because up until now you didn’t have to be alone here, you weren’t alone since the accident…”  
“Can you stop treating me like a child? Fuck, I already took care of myself before you came along, ok? Damn it.” Mark shouts annoyed and walks away.  
Jaebum stays behind slightly taken away, he had never seen his friend act like this. He hears somebody clear his throat and turns to see the blond kid behing him fidgeting. He realizes that the boy is adorably smaller than him when he has to look down to fully see his face.  
“Excuse me, you’re in the way” he says with a surprisingly raspy voice.  
“Sure” Jaebum smiles and steps aside, receiving a funny look from the boy. But then he realized who were behind him and frowns to the kid he had bullied earlier before turning and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so this fic is originally written in portuguese by me, Flavia, (twitter: @wangjaebums) and my friend Thay (@plsehavmercy) and I did my best to translate it but if something sounds weird that why haha  
> if any of you’d rather read it in pt we posted it in Wattpad and Spirit too.  
> hope you enjoyed it and till chapter 1 ^^


End file.
